


Star Wars Double Feature, Part One: Drabble Challenge

by holdouttrout



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-26
Updated: 2008-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble challenge that Sticksy posted on Echo Base as the "Autumn Challenge."  We were supposed to take the first line of pages 10, 20, 30, etc, up to page 100, and write a drabble for each. Here are my responses, using the book that was closest at hand, a romance novel with rather... interesting pages, to say the least. *g* They are all exactly 100 words according to my word count, and I used the phrases however I wanted--some are inspiration, and some are in the drabble itself. A couple of these are from an AU where Luke and Leia both grew up on Tatooine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars Double Feature, Part One: Drabble Challenge

_p.10 Crystals glinted in her hair, caught by the flickering gaslight as she glanced at her cards._

She had no talent for Sabaac. When she was watching, she could predict the whole game within a matter of a few points, but when she was playing, the control ran out of her hands faster than her cards.

“You second-guess yourself,” he said. He had said it before, and it hadn’t helped then, either.

She threw her cards down, climbed over the pile to his side of the bed.

“If you say that again, I’ll steal your ship and run away with Chewbacca.”

He grinned and pulled her down for a kiss. “About time I got rid of that guy.”

 

 

_p.20 "Yes, of course."_

“These people sure have some weird ideas about hospitality,” Han muttered, watching as their hosts finished tying the knots around his hands.

Leia watched as the females tested the rope, making sure it wasn’t too loose or tight. They babbled amongst themselves in satisfaction, finally, and handed the end of the rope to Leia.

The female Raskari ignored them as they took up their places behind her and said, “Mistress Leia, does this meet with your approval?”

Leia tugged on the rope. Han’s hands jerked toward her, and she couldn’t quite stifle her grin.

Han swallowed.

“Yes, of course,” Leia said.

 

 

 

_p.30 "I didn't mean...I only meant that you spent a great many years sampling...Ow!"_

Han tugged at his formal wear and adjusted it again to try to give himself a little more breathing room in the collar.

Luke looked doubtful. “Are you sure you want to go through with this?”

Han glared at Luke, valiently ignoring the full bottle of Dornean brandy on the side table. He knew better than to show up drunk to his wedding.

Luke hunched his shoulders apologetically. "I didn't mean...I only meant that you spent a great many years sampling...Ow!"

Han examined his very shiny boots for any sign of damage. "You didn't want to finish that sentence."

 

 

_p.40 "And yet you are here."_

Han released a heavy sigh as he sat down on the floor next to Luke. He had left Leia in the cockpit with Chewie, aware that the earlier argument between the two siblings had spilled over into today’s events.

Leia was the last person Luke wanted to see.

Not that Han was far behind.

Luke ignored Han, fingers clenched tightly around his kneecaps. Han felt as if Luke’s eyes could bore right through the _Falcon_ , felt like Luke _wanted_ them to.

Han sighed again. “I’m not sorry, kid. You know I had to—“

Luke shook his head. “You did _not_.”

 

 

_p.50 "No. This is _not_ a challenge."_

The moment the words left her mouth, Leia knew she had made a fatal mistake. Han went completely still, and then he turned, ever so slowly, back toward her. The smirk on his face wasn't unexpected, either.

"Oh, yes," he said, "It is."

Leia swallowed, felt that warm, unpleasant sense of helplessness wind through her—the one she only felt around him. She couldn't think of anything to say.

Leia took a breath, stalling for time. Han took a step closer, crowded into her personal space. He looked straight into her eyes. "It is a challenge. And I'm going to win."

 

 

_p.60 The world she'd watched and wondered about, the world of pleasures and secrets and wickedness._

When Leia was twelve, she convinced Luke to sneak into Jabba’s palace with her. They crawled through tiny, tight spaces, held their breath while patrols passed, and found themselves a vantage point over the audience room.

Luke was bored within minutes, already more interested in speeders and the mechanical skills he needed to pilot something, someday, somewhere else.

Leia watched as long as she dared, watched the currents between beings, the way everyone ignored the entertainment to keep an eye on the person next to them, hand on their weapon.

Luke tugged at her leg. They left.

Leia came back.

 

 

_p.70 His shoulder nudged hers._

Leia frowned at Han over her dance partner's head. He kept giving her these, these _looks_. They were hard not to notice. It was completely unprofessional of him to _look_ at her after what he had tried yesterday.

Leia’s spine stiffened as her partner turned her again, right where Han was standing. Instead of backing away to give them space, he leaned forward. His shoulder nudged hers.

Her frown deepened and she glared at Han on the next pass, but now he was smirking at her and _looking_ at her and she was going to have to kill him.

 

 

_p.80 "And if you will do anything for it, you should simply tell me."_

As Leia finished, Han went completely still. He felt hot with anger, tightened his hands into fists to hold it back. "Even I have my limits, sweetheart," he said, his words stripped of any warmth.

Leia flinched as the blindingly cold words hit her. Her shoulders dropped and her eyes went wide as she realized the implication of her words. "Han, I didn't--" She sounded guilty, and sad.

Han's anger left him as swiftly as it had come. He said, "I'll be leaving tomorrow, Princess." He should have left already.

Leia said, "Han, don't--"

Han turned his back on her.

 

 

_p.90 Her opponent aimed his small eyes in her direction and sneered with triumph._

"I win," he said, leaning back and smirking as one of his bodyguards scooped up his winnings.

Leia remained casual as she leaned forward, allowing her dress to gape enough to tease her mark. There was more at stake than mere credits.

Han's voice was low but clear. "Tell me I get to kill this guy."

Leia ignored him. She smiled, morphed it into cool sensuality. "Perhaps you can make it up to me?" She slowly brushed a finger across the table, up his arm.

"Let's take this somewhere more private," he said.

Han practically growled.

Leia said, "Oh, yeah."

 

 

_p.100 She backed away, but he stalked forward, keeping her within reach._

"I told you, I have a meeting in a half-hour, and I can't do this right now," Leia said, backing along the long table in the conference room.

Han kept coming. "I just wanted to say hi to my wife," he protested, looking as innocent as he ever did, which wasn't saying much.

Leia reached the wall, and Han reached her. He put a hand on either side of her and grinned.

"My wife," he said in a low, possessive tone.

Leia found herself smiling back, despite her best efforts.

Han kissed her, and Leia forgot all about her meeting.


End file.
